Gilbert, My Hero
by kittenrocs
Summary: Oz, trapped inside the confines of a life long nightmare; one day finds himself released into the arms of a "Knight in Shining Armour" Gilbert Nightray, but how will things change as time passes, will Oz be able to face the past that lingers forever in the back of his mind; or will he regect the love of this new man. Rated M For lemons.


I'd been called many a thing during my adolescent years; Whore, slut, skank, prostitute. Take your pick. Oh? I didn't remember saying that they were cute nicknames, like the one you'd give your younger sibling. No, they were cruel insults aimed at someone striving to survive in a man eat man world; where even your closest friend could cut you down without hesitation, or regret for that matter.

But for me, they were nothing but pety insults. Shot back and forth during the moments of my job when I felt the most vunerable. But they hardly affected me after a while, infact; I'd become used to hearing them on a day to day basis. Along with other scandalous nicknames that my 'Employers' gave to me.

The deafening claning of a boot slamming into metal snapped out of my doze, tearing from a place where I was content and back into my own reality; a harsh one at that.  
"Oi! Oi!," a voice barked furiously "Don't you go falling asleep before he arrives!" The voice snarled and another kick was delivered to the bars of my penitentiary (Cage). By he, she refered to Break Xerxes; he was a customer who came in atleast once a week, so I was quite familiar to his tastes.

Lifting myself from the crumpled position in the back of my cramped cell I stumbled towards the bars. The chains around my ankles clanking together; as did the ones on my wrists and the one that closed around my neck like a canine's collar.  
"Yes, I shall make sure that the Master is suffiently pleased by the time he leaves," I murmured, lifeless emerald eyes locking on the sneering face of my proprietor.  
"And you better not fuck this one up, other wise your pathetic ass will be back on the streets where it belongs," She hissed, her lips parting into a contemptuous smile; I knew for a fact that the idea of me begging for scraps on the streets caused her immense pleasure.

Forcing back a cunning, sharp remark I nodded. Standing still by the door awaiting her continuation on her orders. Stuffing a hand into her ebony trench coat she tugged out a rusted metal key, thrusting it into the hole of my prison and twisting it; jerking a few times before the door finally came free. "Well, get ready then you useless piece of shit," she muttered, rolling her eyes at my piteous attempts to regain my balance; to be able to actually use my legs as a normal person could.

Scrambling from my cage I fell in step beside her, follwing my Mistress down the dimly lit corridor "You're outfit has already been arranged prior to your arrival," She stated bitterly; leading me towards my usual dressing room. "Emily shall be assisting you in preperations for the Master's arrival," Spearing me a menacing glare she whispered, just loud enough for me to make out. "Remember, You little shit; you're life is in my hands- So you better bring in a high profit this time," then opening the door to the intimidatingly colourful room she spun on her heel and marched away.

Emily's face brightened when I entered the room, although this place in my mind was hell itself she'd come to be an angel- A single angel in the firey depths of hades, minus the pleasant appearance.  
A smile split her repulsive features, muddy brown eyes glistening with anticipation; it was obvious that she enjoyed playing dress up. Barely pondering the actions that would occur after 'Hair and Makeup' was complete.  
"Oz~," She cooed, strolling over to me. Oily coal bangs falling into her face, yellow teeth glinting from behind her parched lips. Shuddering slightly I forced a crooked smile "Mistress Emily," I addressed her. "It's indeed pleasant to be seeing you again."

Giggling she nodded, sending those mattered bangs zooming around her face like minature aeroplanes. Behind her lay rack upon rack of my uniforms, each more revealing than the last. But the one she'd chosen for the morning's encounter made my eye twitch in disgust.  
The entire thing was made of leather, a material that would clung to my gaunt figure; although successfully hiding the bones that protruded from my flesh.

The sound of crunch gravel informed the both of us that Master Xerxes had arrived, giggling gleefully Emily assisted me in zipping up the back of my uniform- a uniform that would soon be discarded as if it were nothing more than trash. "Good luck, Oz," She whispered, placing a chaste; foul smelling kiss upon my alabaster cheek before fleeing into the depths of the room- Just as the white haired aristocrat flung the doors open and stepped into the room. Dressed as sumptuously as ever, as that sadistic smile spread across his features; gazing me up and down. I knew that I regretted even opening my eyes this morning.


End file.
